Looking for out of the Usual
by mihashi
Summary: Naruto est amoureux de son Sensei depuis son entrée au lycée , il décide de lui avouer ses sentiments par un magnifique poème qu'il a écrit ..comment réagira Sasuke-sensei ?


**Voilà donc un premier os Soft, d'autres suivront par la suite, pardon pour les fautes d'ortho, je ne me relis jamais XD, et bonne lecture:**

_Arrête de soupirer comme une adolescente naruto ! t'en deviens pathétique à force !

_mais laisse kiba , il est amoureux c'est tout , me dis pas que t'a pas eu cette réaction avec Hinata ..

_bah c'était pas moi qui soupirait comme un ..hum..c'était elle justement , elle m'admirait de loin devant ma grace ma beauté ,mon intelligence..

_tu veux dire devant ta graisse ,ta stupidité et ton manque d'intelligence ..rectifia un adolescent roux dont les paupières étaient maquillées de crayons noirs ..

_chutt..taisez-vous juste une micro-seconde , commanda un garçons blond et accoudé sur un petit muré , observant secrètement et rêveusement de loin un homme effleurant le mètre quatre-vingts coiffé d'une simple casquette aplatissant sa longue coiffure corbeaux qui encadrait entre deux mèches son visage fins et froid renforcés par deux orbes sombres ..il dut interrompre subitement sa rêverie devant l'éphèbe brun quelques mètres plus loin lorsque celui-ci tourna soudainement son regard taciturne dans sa direction , détournant son attention des deux lycéennes qui s'excitaient comme des puces devant lui , naruto se planqua immédiatement derrière le petit muret d'ou il s'était accoudé durant son "observation" , sentant son coeur tambouriner comme jamais au sein de ses oreilles ..

_bah qu'est-ce qui te prend ? lacha Kiba en voyant le blond reprendre difficilement sa respiration tout en se tenant le coeur ..

_il m'a vus ..il m'a regardé ..oh mon dieu kiba , il regarde encore par la ?

le brun releva le visage pour constater que le jeune professeur avait reporté son attention sur les deux demoiselles sous ses yeux , et malgré le fait qu'il se forçait à sourire , on percevait clairement un profond agacement sur le rictus qu'était son sourire ..

_nan c'est bon , tu peux te relever .

_me relever ? qui t'as dit que je voulais me relever , après sa moi je reste par terre !sa tape trop fort la dedans pour que je tiennes sur mes jambes moi !

il tapota l'emplacement de son coeur avant de soupirer longuement

_franchement , tombé amoureux à 16 ans ,de son prof d'anglais de 25 ans c'est quand même le pompon ,naruto !

_mais je t'emmerde ! Je fais c'qu'je veux !

_c'est pas ce que je te rapproches , c'est juste que t'aurais put accrocher sur..sur kakashi-sensei par exemple plutôt que sur lui ! tu crois que il a que sa à faire de s'occuper d'un pauvre lycéen qui est déjà nul en anglais alors qu'il a toutes ces nanas qui lui courent après ?!

_Kakashi-sensei 0.0 ?! j'ai plus de gout que sa Gaara !

_peut-être , mais tu n'es pas le seul mec à lui tourner autour , il y a Neji .

_Neji ? comment tu le sais ?

_peut-être parce qu'il a déjà demandé à Sasuke-Sensei un rendez-vous .

_QUOI ?! Quand sa ?

_il y a quelques jours , il a attendu que tout le monde sorte pour lui demander ..

_il l'a remballé j'espère ?!

_Sasuke-Sensei n'est pas un salaud non plus ,il s'est comporté en professeur compatissant et lui a gentiment dit qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie ..

_il a déjà quelqu'un ? mais il est en couple ou il est juste interessé par quelqu'un ?

_tu veux que j'aille lui demander ?

_oh oui s'il-te-plait !

_non mais tu déconnes la ? après y vas croire que c'est moi qui suis interessé !

_bon..et Neji comment il a réagis ?

_il était déçus mais a dit qu'il n'abandonnerait pas !

_et Sasuke ?

_que s'il arrivait à se teindre les cheveux en blond et a devenir un parfait crétin il aurait sa chance .

_C'EST VRAI ?!

_Arrête de rever naruto . J'en sais rien de ce qui lui a répondu , ce que je peux te dire c'est que sa a grandement chamboulé Neji .

_qu'est-ce qui l'a chamboulé ?

_ce que sasuke lui a dit baka !

_et il lui a dit quoi ?

_mais j'en sais rien ! t'es sourd ou quoi ? j'y était pas moi !

_bah comment tu sais cette histoire alors ?

_c'est shika-shika qui me la raconté , il y était lui .

_il était encore dans la salle ?

_putain naruto , tu me fais chier avec tes questions toutes plus connes les unes que les autres !

Une bonne vingtaines de minutes plus tard après que la cloche est sonné , les trois adolescents partaient justement en cours d'anglais , une heures ou Naruto rêvait éternellement et ou les autres élèves restaient avachis sur leur siège ,sauf le tiers féminin qui gloussait à chaque fois que leur beau professeur roulait des "r" dès qu'il dès qu'il laissait percevoir son accent américain presque parfait ..pour naruto , cet accent si envoutant qu'avait cet homme pouvait l'emporter bien au delà qu'il n'avait pus s'imaginer avec le sensei dont il était follement amoureux..comble du désespoir pour lui , rare arrivait les occasions ou celui ci interrogeait le petit blond , ne souhaitant pas l'humilier par ses lacunes dans la matière , malgré le fait qu'il s'investisse avec acharnement ..il voulait qu'il le remarque , qu'il s'intéresse à lui , qu'il voie ce qu'il pensait de lui..

_Naruto .

Naruto releva soudainement la tête , faisant face au regard ennuyé des autres adolescent dont le visage était tourné vers lui ,il croisa les yeux de son Sensei qui lui faisait signe de se lever de sa chaise , ce qu'il fit après plusieurs secondes d'intense reflexions ..

_humm..oui ?

_voudrais-tu venir au tableau et nous lire le poème que j'avais donner à faire comme devoir hier ,s'il-te-plait ?

Le blond manqua de repliquer immédiatement qu'avec un sourire aussi charismatique ,même Terminator le suivrait comme un bon petit chien , mais la close de respect envers l'élève et le professeur l'en dissuada et il hocha furtivement la tête avant de fouiller maladroitement dans son cahier pour en sortir un pauvre bout de papier avec quelques mots griffonnés dessus..et se dirigeant d'un pas angoissé vers le brun , il déglutit silencieusement en percevant celui ci sourire , compatissant et le rassurant de sa gêne venus masquer son visage d'une jolie couleur pourpre ..

il toussota quelques secondes avant de lancer un coup d'oeil frustré vers son sensei

_tu peux y aller Naruto , je t'écoute ..

le "je t'écoute" attira vivement l'attention de naruto , normalement c'était "on t'écoute" pour désigner le reste de la classe ,il préféra ne pas se faire désirer plus longtemps et jeta un dernier regard vers Gaara et Kiba au fond de la salle avant de porter ses yeux sur sa feuille , ouvrant le bouche difficilement en sentant le regard pesant de la plupart de ceux de la pièce ..

**As the sun rises in the East**

_**(alors que le soleil se lève à l'Est)**_

**So the breaking dawn of my love begins**

_**(L'aurore de mon amour commence à poindre)**_

**As the sun sets in the West**

_**(alors que le soleil se couche à l'Ouest)**_

**I am overwhelmed with a burning desire**

_**(je suis envahie d'un désir brulant)**_

**A desire locked down deep inside**

_**(un désir enfermé au fin fond de moi)**_

**One that cannot be concealed anymore**

_**(L'un de ceux qu'on ne peut cacher plus longtemps)**_

**I long for one sweet kiss to quench my thirst**

_**(J'attends impatiemment un doux baiser pour apaiser ma soif)**_

**I long for one tender touch that will last a lifetime**

_**(J'attends impatiemment un geste tendre qui durera toute une vie)**_

**At the end of it all you are my deepest desire!**

_**(pour tout dire ,tu es mon désir le plus profond !)**_

**I love you not today not tomorrow but forever !**

_**(je ne t'aime pas pour aujourd'hui , ni pour demain , mais pour toujours !)**_

il releva difficilement les yeux de sa feuille , tombant sous des regard ébahis et surprit le dévisageant ,n'osant à peine tourner son regard vers son sensei qui ne disait pas un mot mais le fixait d'un intensité presque oppressante pour naruto ..peut-être étaient-ils tous sidéré de l'horrible accentuation des mots à laquelle s'était livré naruto ? non , il avait mis du coeur dans chaque mot prononcé , exprimant l'amour profond et passionnel qui l'animait doucereusement pour son beau professeur ,il avait trimé pour trouver les mots juste et profond qui transpercerait de part en part l'esprit de l'Uchiwa ..

Un bruit sourd attira vivement l'attention du blond qui lança ses yeux dans le fond de la salle ,ou Kiba applaudissait joyeusement des mains tout en se levant ..vite alors rejoins par Gaara qui souriait joyeusement au petit blond toujours planté devant la classe...bientôt le professeur lui-même commença à taper dans ses mains sous le regard ahuris de naruto ..un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit alors sous l'émerveillement de naruto ,gigotant sur lui-même quelque peu mal à l'aise tout en jetant des regard remerciant à ses deux amis et au brun qui avait donné la marche à suivre pour le reste des élèves qui tapaient rigoureusement dans leurs mains , certains sifflant naruto ..

_c'était presque parfait ,naruto .s'exclama sasuke en se levant , donne moi ta feuille ,je vais la noter ..

Le blond s'exécuta , envouté par le sourire sincère que lui offrait son sensei avant de sortir de sa béatitude et de revenir à sa place ..

_bien , Kiba , puisque tu as l'air si débordant d'énergie ,viens donc ici et essaye de faire mieux que le chef-d'œuvre que nous venons d'entendre tu veux ?susurra-t-il en griffonnant quelque chose sur un bout de papier ..

L'excité de service se leva vivement et courut presque jusqu'au tableau ,lisant fièrement son poème directement destiné à sa petite amie attitré qui rougis violemment devant la fougue qu'eut le jeune garçons dans ses mots , il eut droit à des sifflement et bientôt le cours prit une tournure presque comique sous le sourire de l'Uchiwa ..celui désigna un autre élève à passer et se posa sur le mur du fond de la salle , juste derrière la rangée de naruto..

Une horrible pression pesa alors à partir de ce moment la sur le petit blond , malgré le fait que le jeune professeur s'était mis au fond pour surveiller les bavards , il avait l'incroyable conviction que son regard onyx le transperçait de dos ,pourtant à chaque coup d'oeil discret ,le regard sombre qui l'hypnotisait tant restait fixé sur l'élève qui passait au tableau ..

_j'aimerais que tu viennes me voir à la fin de ce cours ,naruto ..chuchota soudainement l'Uchiwa à son oreille , effleurant presque le lobe d'une caresse humide de ses lèvres , faisant frissonner naruto sous le soufflement chaud tinté d'excitation ..

Le blond acquiesça d'un lent hochement de tête ..ainsi durant toute la fin du cours , son coeur manquait de un battements à chaque fois qu'il repensait au ton sensuel qu'avait prit son professeur ..il avait à la fois hâte d'être à la fin du cours et anxieux de ce que l'Uchiwa pourrait lui dire ..les minutes passèrent alors , d'une lenteur presque trop rapide , dans un tempo interminablement saccadant pour ses nerfs ..jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne et que le blond ne range ses affaires dans une frénésie presque maladroite..et signalant d'un coup de tête à ses deux amis de ne pas l'attendre pour le prochain cours ,se posant alors devant le bureau du brun tout en se dandinant quelque peu mal à l'aise ..

_tu sais pourquoi je t'ais demandé de venir , naruto ?

_n..non.. sasuke-sensei .

_je suis très impressionné de tes progrès dans la matière ,naruto ..je n'ai jamais vus un élève s'investir autant dans une langue aussi parlé que l'anglais ...ton poème était très beau et la personne à qui tu la destinés doit avoir beaucoup de chance .

_m..merci sensei .

_regarde moi naruto , rigola le brun , je ne vais pas te manger tu sais..

c'est avec une force surhumaine que le blond releva la tête , plongeant dans un abysse tendre et respectueux qu'était les orbes profondes du brun ..il ne pouvait plus s'en détacher à présent .

_tu auras un très bon accent , je peux te l'affirmer ..dit moi , tu aimes la poésie ?

_ou..oui ..beaucoup ..j'écris beaucoup de poème..

_il faudrait que tu viennes chez moi un jour ,j'ai beaucoup de livre sur la poésie anglaise si cela t'intéresse..

_vraiment ?!

_oui..mais un jour ou il n'y aura pas ma femme ,elle n'aime pas les adolescents.

à l'attente de sa dernière phrase , l'espoir du blond s'effondra soudainement comme un chateau de carte, sa poitrine se serra au point de le faire suffoquer et il se fit violence pour ne pas laisser les larmes naissantes sur le coins de ses pupilles rouler sur ses joues..son coeur lui faisait atrocement mal, il le brulait de l'intérieur ..

_vous..avez une femme ? articula difficilement naruto en tentant de cacher les sanglots dans sa voie .

_oui , tu l'as surement déjà vus , elle est professeur de musique ici .

_m..madame Haruno ?

_oui..c'est vraiment ..une femme exaspérante..

_ah..ah bon ?

_oh oui ! intransigeante sur tout et n'importe quoi , je me demande encore ce qui a put me plaire chez elle ..

Naruto ne supportant plus de voir le vif du sujet tourner autour de celle qui partageait sa vie avec l'homme dont il était fous , il empoigna soudainement son sac et tourna des talons

_ex..excusez moi sensei , je vais..être en retard ..

alors qu'il allait franchir la porte , une forte poigne le retint pour lui l'obliger à faire face à l'Uchiwa qui le plaqua durement au mur

_sa..sasuke-sensei ?!

_tout ton contraire ,naruto ..susurra le brun en se rapprochant dangereusement du visage du blond ..

_he..hein ?!

_dit moi naruto..à qui était destiné clairement ton poème ?

_que...?

_j'aimerais beaucoup savoir..

Un soudain gémissement fut perçus dans la salle vide alors que la bouche du brun se déposait goulument sur la peau bronzé du plus jeune..

_s..senseiiiiiiii..

_dit le moi ,naruto..

_à...ahh..à..

_à ?

_..v..vous !

son exclamation fut soudainement coupé deux lèvres qui happaient les siennes , lui coupant le souffle et le déconnectant ainsi de la réalité , automatiquement ses yeux se fermèrent tout comme ceux du professeur,ne croyant aucunement à ce qui lui arrivait ,il eut la conviction de ce qu'il croyait rêver en sentant le jeune homme mordre gentiment sa lèvre inférieur avant de passer voracement une langue dessus , lui laissant ainsi le passage pour se lier contre l'homologue humide de naruto..quelques secondes plus tard , le brun se décrochait de sa gourmandise blonde qui soufflait difficilement et gardait une teinte pourpre sur tout le visage..

_s..sensei..

_tu es vraiment délicieux ,naruto , adorable et délicieux..c'est surement pour sa que je t'aime..

_vous..vous m'aimez ?

_I love you not today , not tomorrow , but forever ..

_Sasuke-sensei, je ..

_tu as beaucoup de qualité que je me ferais une joie de découvrir si tu l'acceptes , naruto ..

_oui ! mais..mais depuis combien de temps vous..

_trop longtemps je pense..je pense aussi que cela ne fera de mal à personne si tu rates une ou deux autres heures de cours , souffla Sasuke en bécotant amoureusement le cous de son amant

_l'anglais est une langue parfaite pour apprendre comment aimer ,Naruto..

il savait déjà comment faire , mais préférait avoir les conseils d'un professionnel comme son brun pour guide

_j'ai peut-être quelques lacunes dans la matière ,sensei ..

Fin.

**En espérant que cela vous à plu ^^, je ne sais pas trop si je vais faire une suite, je pense que oui si les idées se mettent en place, pour info ce n'est pas moi qui est écrit le poème, loin de la, je l'ai trouvé sur un site mais je n'arrive justement plus à retrouver lequel c'était, donc si son propriétaire se manifeste et parvint à lire mon os avec dedans son poème, qu'il me contacte.**


End file.
